Le retour de Peter
by sterek28
Summary: Peter s'est échappé d'Eichen House. Il a l'air de vouloir se racheter. Est-ce que la meute va lui donner une dernière chance ? La fiction se situe après la saison 4.
1. l'annonce de Derek

**hello, j'ai commencer une autre fic. Mais je vais aussi reprendre les deux autres.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez svp**

 **l'annonce de Derek :**

Un mois, c'est le temps de repos qu'avait eu la meute de Scott. Un mois sans problème. Stiles se disait bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer, et il avait bien raison. Après le Mexique, ils avaient décidé de créer un groupe wathsapp. Ce groupe se compose de Derek, Ethan, Liam, Isaac, Jackson, Kira, Lydia, Malia, Mélissa, Stiles, Scott, Cora, Chris, Parish et le shériff.

Derek venait d'envoyer un mesage. Voici leur conversation :

Derek :

Peter vient de s'échapper d'Eichen House

Stiles :

Quoi ? Il est où ?

Derek :

J'en sais rien.Réunion de meute ce soir après les cours

Lydia :

Kira, on peut oublier notre soirée entre filles

Cora :

Je reviens

Derek :

Non, je ne t'ai pas fait partir pour rien, reste au mexique

Cora :

C'est mon oncle, je veux le retrouver. Je ne veux pas qu'il tue ceux que j'aime.

Stiles :

Eh les Hales, arrêté de vous crepper le chignon

Cora :

Stilinski, c'es pas parce que tu m'as embrassé que tu peux me dire ce que je dois faire.

Derek :

Quoi ?

Malia ?

Quoi ?

Scott :

T'assures bro'

Mélissa :

Mais vous êtes pas censé être en cours ?

Stiles :

Oui, avec ce connard de professeur Greenberg

Scott :

T'es pas censé être au travail maman ?

Sheriff :

LANGAGE STILES !Et vous êtes pas censé être en cours ?

Stiles :

Oui et toi ?T'es pas censé être au travail ?

Sheriff :

On aura une discussion ce soir Stiles

Mélissa :

Nous aussi Scott

* * *

Le soir au loft de Derek :

-Derek, est-ce que Eichen House t'as dis quelque chose de particulier ? demande Lydia qui n'as pas trop envie de voir Peter, ni de s'éterniser au loft

-Oui il a laissé une lettre avec des petits mots pour chacun. Il a écrit : Pour la meute de Stiles

\- Pourquoi il a écrit "la meute de Stiles" ? demande Stiles étonné

\- Tais-toi, grogne Derek .Bon je continue. "Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je vous ai fait. Scott, mon premier et mon seul béta. Je m'en veux de t'avoir entrainé dans tout ça. Lydia , ma banshee préférée, enfin tu est la seule banshee que je connaisse, je m'excuse de t'avoir quasi-tuer . Je sais que tu vas dire que mes excuses ne changent rien. Regarde sous les escalier en colimaçon, en dessous de la cinquième marches tu trouveras une carte de crédit"

Lydia s'exécute et trouve la fameuse carte.

-Comme si il allais pouvoir m'acheter, S'exclamme Lydia

Derek lui continue comme ci de rien n'était:

" je sais que tu vas dire ça, que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'acheter. Mais je peux au moins te faire plaisirs.

Malia , ma fille je ne suis pas le meilleur des pères. J'aurais dû être là pour toi. Mais tu connais mon histoire. Ce n'est même pas à dire, je ne te mérite pas. Je tiens à te dire la vérité, j'ai appris que ta mère avait une sœur jumelle, la louve du desert. Ta mère habite à Mystic Fall's, elle s'appelle Jenna. Demande-la au Mystic Grill, tout le monde la connais.

Cora, ma princesse, mon bébé, mon rayon de soleil. Quand j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, j'ai vraiment touché le fond. La seule personne qui a pu me sauvé est Derek. Bon il m'as tué mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que je voulais.

Derek,mon neveu, mon confident,merci de m'avoir tué, merci d'avoir pris cette responsabilité pour Scott. Ta mère serat fière de toi, tu as empeché un jeune béta de tuer, tu l'as aider et tu n'as transformer que des adolescents qui en avait besoins. Tu les a aider au maximum, tu as tout fait pour les sauver. Tu as été jusqu'à sacrifier ton pouvoir d'alpha pour sauver la vie de Cora en sachant qu'il y avait un risque que tu en meure. Je veille sur vous tous.

À bientôt, Peter.

Pendant ce temps, en France

\- Isaac, je t'ai inscrit ici et à beacon hills. Tu peux choisirs ou tu veux allez

\- Merci Chris. Mais pourquoi tu t'occupe de moi comme si j'étais ton fils. Tu n'est pas mon tuteur puisque c'est Derek.

\- Quand Allison est morte il ne me restait plus personne et toi tu est resté avec moi, toi non plus tu n'avais plus personne.

\- Je vais retourner à Beacon Hills. Le problème c'est que je n'ai plus de maison rajoute Isaac triste.

\- Non Isaac, la meute à évoluer. Le manoir est une deuxième maison pour toute la meute. Moi j'irais chercher ce temps, tu vas aller en cours, recommencer le lacross, te trouver une copine et résoudre le problème que tu as avec Stiles, ordonne Chris.


	2. les retours

voilà le chapitre 2, J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Merci a toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction mais surtout aux personnes qui m'ont donné des conseil pour m'amélioré.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de rentrée pour Isaac. M. Perkin, le directeur le conduit en classe. Son premier cours est avec le coach. Scott, Stiles, Kira et Lydia n'y croient leurs yeux. Personne n'était, au courant de son retour.

\- Isaac, tu en avais pas ne nous avais pas dit que tu revenais, dit Scott à Isaac.

\- Ça vient d'être décider. Tu crois que Derek me laissera vivre au manoir?

\- Bien sûr, Scott n'a pas le temps de continuer que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Scott et Isaac sentent une odeur connue. C'est l'odeur de Jackson. La porte s'ouvre et Jackson rentre.

\- Bonjour Coach, M. Perkins m'a dit de venir ici directement, et je dois demander à Scott une copie de son horaire, dit Jackson.

\- Très bien, allez-vous assoir Witthmore.

Après le cours:

\- Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit? Demande Lydia perdue

\- Pour ma part,J'ai décidé de revenir sur coup de tête, alors ça c'est fait rapidement, s'explique Isaac

\- Moi j'ai entendu dire que le capitaine de lacrosse se laissait aller, invente Jackson

\- J'aimerais bien savoir qui est ce grand blond? Demande Kira, complètement perdue.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne l'a pas connu, c'est mon ex, Jackson .répond Lydia.

\- C'est aussi l'ancien co-capitaine de l'équipe de crosse, rajoute Scott

\- Et surtout un grand connard, rajoute Stiles doucement

\- Ce que tu oublies Stiles, C'est que je suis un loup-garou et que j'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire, répond Jackson.

\- Ok, donc c'était lui le Kanima ? demande Kira ayant entendu parler du Kanima.

\- Oui c'était bien moi, j'ai été contrôlé par un gars de mon âge qui avait des comptes à régler avec le père d'Isaac et l'équipe de natation, puis par le grand-père fou d'une amie. Explique Jackson

\- Par le grand-père d'Allison? Demande Kira

\- Oui, à cause de lui Jackson a failli tuer ma mère et Alisson. Scott Répond avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

\- Bon, il faut qu'on avertisse Derek qu'il a deux de ces louveteaux qui sont de retours en plus de son oncle fou de qui c'est échappé, ajoute Stiles en changeant de sujet.

\- Et qu'il a aussi sa petite sœur têtue qui est revenue, rajoute une voix.

Et oui Cora a décider de revenir malgré l'interdiction de son frère. C'est son oncle qui s'est échappé d'Eichen House. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est en liberté et peu faire du mal au gens qu'elle aime. La meute en décide d'aller chez Derek.

Derek en les entendant arriver crie qu'ils sont en avance. Mais il a senti l'odeur de sa soeur. Il la plaque contre un mur en lui disant qu'il lui avait dit de rester où elle était.

\- Derek, c'est mon oncle. Je veux vous aider à le trouver, je ne supporte plus de perdre les personnes à qui je tiens à cause de lui. S'explique Cora sous le regard colérique de Derek

\- Derek Lâches-la, ordonne Scott

Derek la lâche à contre cœur.

Il a reçu une nouvelle lettre de Peter.

«Chère meute,

Je vous écris la suite de ma lettre. Je sais que vous allez vous mettre à me chercher. C'est compréhensible, je vous ai trahi plusieurs fois par le passé. Cependant, ces "petites vacances" à Eichen House m'ont fait réfléchir. J'aurais pu faire tant de choses différemment. J'aurai pu vous prouver à tous qu'avant je n'étais pas comme ça. Je me rappelle qu'avant Derek et Cora adoraient ma tarte aux citrons meringuée. Allez chez Stiles, il y en a assez pour tout le monde. J'aimerais que vous me laissiez une dernière chance. Mais avant je veux vous prouvez ma sincérité. S'il se passe des choses qui vous arrange ne vous inquiété pas. Stiles, je sais que ma dernière lettre t'a surpris. Pourquoi j'ai dit que c'était ta meute? Tu auras la réponse bientôt je te le promets. Derek, Cora, je vais vous donner ce que j'ai pu sauvez du manoir, les livres de Talia, mes bouquins de recette et les albums photo de famille. Tout cela est chez Stiles. Allez-y et passer un bon moment, La meute en a besoin. Ne vous inquieté pas. je serai là a vous surveiller. N'essayez pas de me trouver, vous ne réussirez pas.

À bientôt, Peter. »

\- Mais il a quoi avec moi, demande Stiles incrédule. D'ailleurs comment a-t-il fait pour rentrer chez moi?

\- Si tu veux je peux demander à Deaton de protégé ta maison avec une barrière de sorbier, proposer Scott qui à déjà testé ce systhème chez lui.

\- Ouais bro', je serais plus tranquille comme ça.

\- bon moi je vais chez Stiles, je veux revoir les albums photos. Ah oui, ceux qui veulent voir Derek petit viennent avec moi, chantonne Cora.

Tout le monde vont chez Stiles. Il y a une odeur délicieuse de tarte au citron.

Après avoir mangé la tarte:

\- Vous ne voulez pas lui laissez une chance, propose Cora

-Non Cora, il a tué Laura, lui répond Derek

\- N'empêche qu'il essaye de se racheter sans nous imposer sa présence

\- Il a tué de notre sœur et il a essayé de me tuer

\- Tu l'as tué, réplique Cora.

Derek ne trouve rien à redire, Il est peut-être un monstre comme son oncle. Il a tué Paige, Peter, Boyd et Érica sont mort par sa faute.

-Tu veux vraiment donné une autre occasion à notre oncle, après tous ce qu'il a fait ? Demande Derek incertain

\- Bien sur, tout le monde à droit une deuxième chance, dit Cora très calmement

\- Tout le monde? demande Derek avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix

\- Oui tout le monde, Répond Cora avec sincérité

\- Donc si j'ai compris, reprend Stiles, on va le laissé vivre.

\- Moi je ne vais pas le poursuivre, Répond Cora.

Derek proposer de voter, il a demandé l'avis de ceux qui ne était, pas là par WhatsApp. Stiles, Cora, Derek, Ethan, Isaac, Kira, Chris, Parish et le shérif votent pour lui laisser une chance de vivre comme une personne normale, et les autres votent pour le poursuivre. Malia, elle vote pour le poursuivre car elle veut avoir plus d'information sur sa mère et elle ne pense pas que Peter aie droit a une autre chance de vivre normalement, pas après avoir abandonné sa propre fille et tué sa nièce.


	3. Chapter 3 le point de vue de Stiles

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Le point de vue de Stiles :

PVD Stiles :

Peter c'est échappé d'Eichen house. Il a écrit une lettre à la meute en disant que c'était ma meute. Je n'y comprends rien. Je crois bien qu'il est devenu encore plus fou qu'avant. Comment ça pourrait être ma meute, ils me rejettent, m'ignorent… Même Scott, je viens de me faire larguer par ma copine et il s'occupe plus de Jackson et Isaac qui sont revenus que de moi qui est besoins de lui. Quand personne ne me parle, qu'il me laisse seule dans mon coin, j'en profite pour observer tout le monde. C'est fou ce que tu peux apprendre en observant. Par exemple que le coach et Greenberg s'entende bien mieux que ce qu'ils ne veulent le laisser croire. J'ai bien vu les regards rempli d'amour qu'ils partagent quand il pense que personne ne les voient. Il y a aussi Jackson qui est jaloux de voir que Scott l'a remplacé et que Lydia pense encore à Aiden. Mais aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraitre, Jackson a des yeux qui se remplisse de joie dès qu'il voie quelqu'un de la meute sourire ou rire. Mais le plus important c'est les regards qu'échangent Cora et Isaac, leurs petits bisous et leurs câlins. Je crois que je peux avoir peur pour Isaac car si Derek l'apprend Isaac risque de faire un câlin pas à Cora mais à un mur. Scott et Kira vivent une belle histoire, je n'ai jamais vu Scott sourire autant depuis la mort d'Alisson. Mon père devient de plus en plus proche de Mélissa, avec Scott ça fait trois ans que l'on attend qu'ils se jettent à l'eau. Malia qui m'a quitté se rapproche de plus en plus de Breaden qui est libre depuis une semaine. Et mes deux tourtereaux préférés : Masson et Brett. Ils sont tellement mignon ensemble et c'est aussi le seul couple avec le couple Scira qui le montre devant tout le monde qu'ils s'aiment.

Fin du PDV

Stiles décide d'aller dormir. Demain il y a une réunion de meute afin d'expliquer à Jackson et Isaac ce qui c'est passé durant leur absence. Alors que Stiles allait enfin s'endormir, il entend un bruit bizarre, comme une tuile qui tombe. Il décide d'aller voir ce qui ce passe vu que le bruit venait de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais il ne voit rien. Une fois couché, il voit des traces de doigts sur sa fenê se dis que ce sont les doigt de Scott ou Derek quand il passe par la fenêtre. Le lendemain, le givre s'est déposer sur la fenêtre ce qui permet d'y lire quelque chose : Pardonnez-moi.

Stiles en déduit que c'est Peter. C'est le seul qui essaye de se racheter. Il s'approche de la fenêtre et voit une lettre avec une pierre dessus. Il décide de l'ouvrir.

« Stiles ,

J'espère que tu as ouvert cette lettre sans la montrer à la meute car celle-là je l'ai écrite que pour toi. Pour t'expliquer pourquoi c'était ta meute. Il y a une vielle légende qui raconte qu'il y a deux alpha. L'alpha avec les yeux rouge et celui des yeux tu préfère le vrai alpha et l'alpha bê vrai alpha lui c'est la personne qui relie la meute. Sans lui la meute n'existerais pas car tout le monde resterai dans son coin et il n'y aurait pas de moment de meute. Le vrai alpha commande avec son cœur et sa gentillesse, tout le monde l'écoute. Tandis que l'alpha bêta lui, commande grâce à son pouvoir ce qui est très utilisé lors de la pleine lune. Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, Le vrai alpha est toujours le compagnon de l'alpha bêta. Pourquoi je t'explique tout cela ? C'est facile, c'est toi le vrai alpha de la meute. Maintenant, il y a deux solution, soit ton compagnon fait partie de la meute mais ne te le dis pas, soit tu ne l'a pas encore rencontrer. Tu peux déjà m'enlever de la liste vu que je suis déjà amoureux d'une personne qui ne voudra jamais de crois savoir qui est ton compagnon. Je vais te laissé aller en si tu as des questions tu n'as qu'a me les poser et je t'y répondrais dans ma prochaine lettre.

Peter »

-Putain Peter, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Mais c'est ok je vais te poser des questions

« Peter,

J'aimerais savoir comment tu vas ? où tu habites ? et ces deux questions sont obligatoire a répondre cependant je ne dirais rien a la meute sans ton autorisation. Sinon de qui est-tu amoureux, je la connais ? Si tu veux en parler je suis là. Et ton truc de vrai alpha je crois bien que tu t'es trompé,ça ne peux pas être nous observe donc t'as du le voir que tout le monde m'ignore même mon meilleur ami. Mais dis moi que tu vas bien, que tu n'es plus le même qu'avant et que tu ne va tuer si la meute découvre que tu as tuer quelqu'un, ils vont te trouver et te tuer.Même si Cora ne le veut pas.

A bientôt, prend soin de toi,

Stiles. »

Stiles part en cours après avoir déposer la lettre sous le caillou sur le bord de sa fenê il réalise en regardant sa montre que faire sa lettre lui a pris plus de temps que prévu. Il a une heure de retard. Puis il remarque qu'il a recommencer sa lettre beaucoup de fois. Le coach risque de le collé.

Ça y est, il est en classe, Jackson qui est derrière lui lui demande ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il soie en a l'air très inquiet.

\- - J'avais oublier de faire quelque chose d' répond Stiles

\- - Ben la prochaine fois prévient ou répond au moins à tes étais super inquiet, il voulais te parler avant le cours. Va le voir à la récré.dit Jackson

Stiles regarde son téléphone et voit qu'il a 10 appels manqué de Scott, 10 de Cora, 20 de Isaac,30 de Jackson et pareil en message. À la pause il va voir isaac .

\- - Isaac, à ce qui parait tu voulais me voir ce matin ?

\- - Oui, je dois te parler de quelque chose. Lui répond Isaac.

\- -Je t'écoute

\- -Tu te rappelle de notre première année de maternelle ?

\- -Très vaguement mais oui

\- -A cette époque, j'étais amoureux d' ne voyait que toi. Alors j'ai décider d'abandonner mais nous sommes devenus amis Laeticia, Matt et moi. Le jours suivant la presque noyade de Matt, il a arrêter de rester avec nous. Mais Laetitia elle restait toujours avec moi. Seulement voilà, tu es allé la voir un jours pour lui dire que tu adorais son pull et depuis elle est restée avec toi jusqu'à son déménagement 2 ans plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en voulais. C'étais car je vous ai vu un jour vous faire un bisous sur la bouche. Et ce jour là je me suis promis que quand tu auras une copine je te la piquerais.

\- - Isaac, il y a un petit problème. Laetitia, je lui ai dis que j'adorais sont pull et elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait rester avec nous car selon elle toi et Matt vous battiez pour elle et qu'elle ne supportait plus de vous entendre vous disputer à cause d' on lui a dis de venir avec nous jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez mais elle n'a plus jamais voulu allez-vous parler.

\- - Donc tu ne voulais pas me la voler ?

\- - Mais bien sûr que non Isaac, je lui demandais souvent d'aller te voir car tu semblais triste, lui raconte Stiles.

Isaac prend Stiles dans ses bras et lui chuchote qu'il est désolé. Stiles lui répond que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il le comprend.

\- - Stiles, dit soudain Isaac, tu crois que Derek va accepter si je sors avec sa sœur ?

\- -Tu l'aimes, demande Stiles ?

\- -Oui, répond Isaac en souriant. Le problème c'est que je n'ose pas lui dire que je l'aime et que j'aimerais arrêter de lui faire des câlins et des bisous en tant qu'amis mais j'aimerais qu'ils soient en tant que petit-copain.

\- -Vas- lui dire, et tu regardes avec ce qu'elle en pense pour Derek. Au pire je m'en chargerai de ce grognon

\- -Merci Stiles, on va voir les autres ?

\- -Oui

Les cours fini Stiles rentre chez lui. Il est impatient de lire la lettre que Peter a du laissé.

« Stiles,

Je te jure que je vais bien et que je n'ai aucune envie de meurtre… enfin sauf si tu donnes les informations qui sont dans cette lettre à la meute. Et promis je ne tuerais que toi. Et j'habite dans la maison à côté de la tienne. Comment ça se fait que la meute n'ai pas senti mon odeur ? C'est simple Deaton avait fait une potion qui `enlève' notre odeur. C'était pour ne pas tricher à cache-cache. J'avais retenu la recette pour Derek, Cora et Laura. Sinon de qui je suis amoureux ? Est-ce que tu la connais ? Oui tu le connais car oui c'est un homme. Malheureusement nous ne sommes pas du même monde et je sais qu'il ne voudra jamais de moi. Et pour mon truc d'alpha comme tu l'appelle non je ne me suis pas trompé. Oui je vous observe et je peux même te dire qu'Isaac est venu te voir pour parler de Cora. Moi personnellement je ne suis pas contre mais je lui dirais de faire gaffe à Derek, il est très protecteur.

J'ai quand même une question, tu as dit que si je tuais quelqu'un la meute me poursuivrais pour me tuer même si Cora n'est pas d'accord, ça veut dire que Cora me considère encore comme son tonton et que j'ai encore une chance de me faire pardonner auprès d'elle ?

A ton service,

Peter. »

Après avoir lu la lettre Stiles y répond.

« Pet',

Qui est cet homme ? Dis le moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne le dirais à personne. Et pour Cora la réponse est oui elle te pardonneras surement mais vas le lui comme tu est mon voisin puis-je venir te rendre visite s'il te plait ça me ferais plaisirs de te voir. »

Ensuite Stiles met sa lettre dur le bord de la fenê il descend voir son père.


	4. Chapter 4

La cousine :

Le père de Stiles est au téléphone, il semble dis : « oui,oui,bien sûr qu'elle peut venir » .Stiles se demande avec qui son père parle et qui peut venir. A la fin de la conversation téléphonique de son père il lui demande qui était à l'autre bout du apprend donc que sa cousine Jessica s'est fait renvoyer de son lycée et qu'elle va venir dans celui de Beacon Hills. En plus de tout ça, elle va venir habiter chez Stiles et le shérif dès demain. Stiles prend son téléphone et appelle Scott .

\- Hey Bro' ça va ? le questionne Scott

\- Scotty plan d'urgence je répète plan d'urgence

\- OK viens chez moi et je prépare ce qui faut

\- Merci Scotty t'es un vrai frère pour moi

\- Toi aussi allez bouge ton cul

Stiles se prépare et va chez Scott. Il a déclaré le plan d'urgence , ce qui veut dire que quelque chose de grave est arrivé ou va arrivé et que ce n'est pas surnaturel.

Stiles arrive chez Scott, il rentre et va directement dans la chambre de Scott. Tout est prêt, exactement comme d'habitude : vodka, chips et le film man of still.

\- Scott, on a un super gros problème.

\- Stiles arrête de m'inquiéter et dis moi ce qu'il se passe

\- On va avoir une deuxième Lydia Martin qui porte le magnifique nom de Jessica Stilinsky.

Scott est complètement perdu, il ne connait personne de ce nom. Mais Stilinsky, elle fait forcement partie de la famille de Stiles se dit-il. Puis il se rappelle que Stiles lui avait parler un jour de sa cousine avec qui il était super proche étant petit mais s'étant éloigné en grandissant.

\- C'est ta cousine ? Celle dont tu étais super proche quand vous étiez petit et que tu n'a plus vu depuis plusieurs années ?demande Scott incertain.

\- Oui c'est elle. Elle était capitaine des pompom girl's de son ancien lycée mais elle c'est fait renvoyer et va venir ici pour finir ses études.

\- C'est cool alors, tu vas pouvoir renouer des liens avec elle.

\- Oui mais tu oublies le surnaturel, imagine qu'un jour Liam s'énerve contre elle et se transforme sans se contrôler ?

\- Attend Stiles, t'as plus peur que Liam aie une perte de contrôle devant elle alors que Peter Hale est en fugue ?

\- Elle n'a rien a craindre de Peter comme tout les habitants de Beacon Hill's . Peter ne fera de mal à personne je te le promet.

\- Comment tu peux le croire après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ? demande Scott incrédule

Stiles ne sait quoi répondre, il ne peut pas lui dire que lui et Peter s'échangent des lettres.

\- Je peux pas te dire mais en tout cas promet moi de m'aider à protéger ma cousine s'il te plait

\- Je te le promets

Stiles rentre chez lui après avoir regarder le film avec Scott. En rentrant il voit qu'il a reçu une nouvelle lettre de Peter :

«Stiles,

Alors cet homme est père et a malheureusement perdu sa femme . Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec Cora ? Demande lui de venir chez toi puis vous venez chez moi . Je vais vous préparer une tarte au citron meringuée .

Merci pour tout

Animal de compagnie' "

Stiles décide de faire plaisir a Peter. Il appelle Cora et lui demande de venir chez lui. Cora s'exécute, quand elle arrive il lui demande de le suivre.

\- Mais où on va Stilinsky ?

\- Ne pose pas de question s'il te plait. Dit-toi juste que j'espère te faire plaisir.

\- Bon ok

Stiles et Cora arrive chez Peter. Stiles toque et Peter ouvre la porte.

\- Stiles, je n'attendais pas ta venue de si tôt.

\- Bonjour oncle Peter, dit Cora puis elle se tourne vers Stiles, alors comme ça tu savais où il était. Je parie qu'il a utilisé le produit cache-cache.

\- Oui je le sais depuis hier répond Stiles, Peter se demandait si tu allais lui je t'ai amenée ici.

\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne oncle Pet', mais je veux que tu m'explique ce qui c'est passé, pourquoi tu as tué Laura.

FLASCH RETURN:

Ça y est, je me suis réveillé.Malheureusement mon loup a pris le contrôle de mon corps. J'espère qu'il ne va tuer personne. Il nous ammène dans la foret. J'entend quelqu'un m'appeler. Oh non !J'ai compris les plans de mon veut la tuer pour devenir un pas ma Laura,ma princesse,la seule femme de ma vie avec ma Cora.

FIN DU RETOUR FLASCH

À la fin de son histoire Peter a des larmes plein les yeux. Cora comprend donc qu'il ne voulait pas tuer Laura.

Stiles, espère que la meute va essayé de comprendre pourquoi Peter à tuer Laura et essayer de tous les tuer. Qu'ils vont enfin voir le Peter qui a pris soins de Cora quand elle était malade, Le Peter qui a vu toute sa famille brulé.

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus


End file.
